


Trifles Light as Air

by amr22



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, am i writing out my destroyed fantasy of romance in this fanfic? most definitely, i've been rewatching magnum while i do homework bc i can't handle any new media and THIS EP, shameless fluff, yes the lads will feature in every single one of my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amr22/pseuds/amr22
Summary: Higgins accuses Magnum of being jealous that Jennifer prefers him over Magnum. Jealousy might be involved, but exactly who - and what - is Magnum actually jealous of?(spoilers for s2e6 of Magnum P.I. - "Tropical Madness")
Relationships: Jonathan Quayle Higgins III/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Trifles Light as Air

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to jeeprso - your wonderful comment on "Welcome to Paradise" was the impetus behind me finishing this one up! This praise-deprived PhD student appreciated the encouragement more than u kno! <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> If you haven't seen "Tropical Madness" - spoiler alert! If you haven't and want to read anyway, I think you'll be fine - the most important deets are that this young and pretty lady is quite taken with Higgins. Magnum thinks she's a gold-digger (he's kinda right), but Higgins just thinks he's mad that she likes Higgins more than Magnum. 
> 
> Title is from good ole Willy Shakes' "Othello."

You might know what Magnum is thinking, and you’re wrong.

Magnum was at a loss on what to say to Higgins, a situation which, despite the British man’s propensity for rather…lengthy stories, struck Magnum with an uncomfortable feeling that he didn’t associate with Higgins.

The current conundrum was this whole business with Jennifer Chapman – _Ms._ Chapman. He was at a loss because even after the whole situation was wrapped up, and T.C. flew Jennifer safely away from the police so she didn’t take the blame, Magnum made sure to let Higgins redeem himself by encouraging a very gentlemanly goodbye to Jennifer.

So why was Magnum still bothered?

Jealousy – that’s what Higgins kept accusing him of all week long. Of course, Higgins most assuredly meant that Magnum was jealous that Jennifer liked Higgins, and not himself.

It was just that Magnum's little voice couldn’t seem to get over one thing.

In his desperation to convince Higgins of Jennifer’s deceit, Magnum had simply asked Higgins why – why would a girl like Jennifer be interested in a man like…like Higgins. He meant it to hurt; it was a last-ditch effort to get Higgins to believe him.

Magnum didn’t relish in causing his friend pain, and his delivery was clumsy - he had been drinking the good scotch in the den to pass the time while he waited up for Higgins, and to stave off his grouchy mood. Well, at least the scotch aided him in one pursuit.

So, why was Magnum still hung up on what he had said to Higgins?

Magnum decided to go to the source, getting up from the bed where he had been contemplating, unable to sleep. He peered out the guest house window towards the main house. “The lights are still on in the den. Must be up writing his memoirs,” Magnum muttered to himself with a slight chuckle.

This solidified Magnum’s resolve – making his way to the main house…and Higgins…he automatically stepped over the rubber chicken at the front door.

It was a balmy night, so the French doors were open to let the ocean breeze into the den. Magnum peered into the room, surprised to find that Higgins was not working on his memoirs at all – in fact, he wasn’t even at his desk.

Quite uncharacteristically, Higgins was…lying on the couch? Facing the ceiling and…talking to the lads?

Magnum turned to look at a non-existent second camera to express his bafflement.

Magnum shuffled closer, careful to stay in the shadows, sure he was going to hear some grade A bargaining material—he might even get unfettered access to the wine cellar with the dirt he overheard.

“Lads. Oh, lads. What a state I must look. You know, I knew a chap back in Burma, during the war, who went through a similar situation…he was hopelessly enamored with a woman that would never return his feelings. So enamored, in fact, that he let several perfectly suitable partners go.”

The lads solemnly stared at Higgins from the floor, their heads resting on their paws. Zeus let out a sympathetic whine, which was echoed by Apollo shortly after.

“Ah, thank you lads, I do appreciate your sympathy. I know I am a fool for refusing Jennifer. She’s a lovely woman, and we do get on so well. It’s just that, well…it would be dishonorable to lead her on when my heart truly lies with another. Against the gentleman’s code, you know.”

Magnum couldn’t bear it any longer and burst through the French doors of the den, his voice rising in distress, “What do you mean you refused Jennifer? I gave you the perfect set-up!”

Higgins sat up abruptly, upsetting his glass of scotch that was resting on his chest, and sending his glasses askew.

“Magnum! What in the devil—”

“What gives, Higgins! I thought you really liked Jennifer! She really liked you, too!”

Magnum flopped into the armchair directly across from Higgins, who was now sitting upright on the couch, looking rather ruffled. His little voice was telling him…that…that this unkempt look on Higgins, usually so put-together, was kind of cute.

Wait, what?

Magnum shook his head as if shaking the aberrant thought aside. And he hadn’t even had any of the good scotch that Higgins obviously had indulged in.

“Higgins, what did you mean, your heart lies with another? And how is it not Jennifer?”

Higgins immediately flushed and began stammering, “Magnum – I – what – that was a confidential conversation!”

Magnum looked at Higgins with a smirk. “What, dog-owner confidentiality?”

Higgins rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Magnum, I would prefer not to discuss this with you,” Higgins said looking off to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

Magnum felt...hurt. He thought they had an understanding, a friendship, maybe a close friendship, at this point. Magnum didn’t understand why Higgins wouldn’t trust him with this secret.

“Okay, Bartleby the Scrivener, that won't fly. You can trust me. I won’t tell anyone. Not even T.C. and Rick. Honest!” Magnum implored the other man, oblivious to his increasing nervousness.

“Who is it? It’s not Agatha, right? I thought you guys were just friends. Is it her? Some other fuddy-duddy rich lady from the club?” Magnum grew more excited with each question, sitting forward with his hands on his knees.

“Magnum, no. It is not any of the women from the club. In fact, well, the person in question is…not of the female persuasion,” Higgins said. Still avoiding eye contact, he poured himself another generous helping of scotch and took a long drink.

Magnum tilted his head quizzically, “Not of the female persua—oh. _Oh_.” He looked at the other man in surprise, shocked that he would make that sort of confession.

Higgins looked—well, Higgins looked positively terrified. His face had paled alarmingly, and his breath was coming in short, fast puffs.

“Woah, hey, Higgins, you don’t look so good. You need to calm down,” Magnum jumped up and hovered helplessly around Higgins, talking quickly, “Here, lay down again, we’ll put the pillow under your head, there.”

Magnum sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa, watching Higgins carefully. “Higgins, you have to know I would never judge you for something like that. I know you don’t think that much of me sometimes, but I hope you know that—”

Higgins pushed himself up slightly against the pillow. “Magnum, it wasn’t something I kept from you out of fear. Well, not completely. And it wasn’t a fear of you personally—you have to understand, in a family like mine, well, a British family of a considerable stature…”

Magnum’s eyes widened in understanding. “That’s why you’re estranged from your family? Oh, Higgins…” He reached out and squeezed the other man’s hand briefly.

Higgins looked off to the side, as if remembering something far off. “I didn’t intend for them to find out. It was an issue that was more common in my days in the regiment but then…”

Magnum looked at Higgins sharply, then softly said, “but…didn’t go away after the war?” Higgins glanced at the other man, “You could say that. But yes, that is why my father disowned me. Those sorts of liaisons aren’t wholly uncommon but…”

“But in a family of your stature. I see. But boy, what a double standard. Jonathan Quayle Higgins II can have illegitimate children in every country he’s stepped foot into but when he finds out about his own son…” Magnum’s voice was angry, and his gaze hard.

“…about his own son disgracing the family?” Higgins said quietly, looking down at his drink.

“Not at all,” Magnum said gently. “I was going to say that he found out about his own son’s natural inclinations, which are entirely acceptable and not something he chose, anyhow.”

Higgins looked at Magnum in surprise.

“Look, Higgins, I was in a war once, too. It happens there. But there are times when well…”

“It doesn’t go away?” Higgins said carefully, looking at him with a tenuous hope.

Magnum looked down at his lap nervously. "Yeah."

Higgins sat up completely, before asking, “And…did it go away with you? Afterwards?” The two men were barely speaking above a whisper, not willing to voice their thoughts any louder.

Magnum looked up at the same time as Higgins, the two men making eye contact for what felt like the first time all night.

Magnum shrugged, giving a coy smirk, “It comes and goes. But no, it didn’t go away.” Higgins stared at the other man, unable to speak.

Magnum continued to smile, his smirk turning into something soft and genuine. “Higgins – that’s not something you should be ashamed about around me, even if I didn’t…understand,” he said earnestly.

“Thank you, Magnum. Your candor is much appreciated,” Higgins said softly.

Being the private investigator he is, Magnum couldn’t just drop what got them started on this topic of conversation.

“Higgins, really, you can tell me anything. Who is it that made you turn Jennifer down? She seemed…perfect for you.”

Higgins looked at Magnum with a strange, sad look in his eyes, “You aren’t going to retire this line of questioning until you know this person’s identity, I assume?”

Magnum answered with a sheepish grin.

Higgins sighed deeply. “You have to understand that I don’t expect or want this to change the relationship between us. This is something I have prepared myself to fully ignore and I endeavor to do my best in that.”

“Higgins, just tell me! Who is it?” Magnum was unashamedly whining at this point.

Higgins looked at the other man with resignation and embarrassment. “Magnum, haven’t you deduced it yourself by this point? It’s you, Magnum. I couldn’t lead Jennifer on knowing that my affections lie…elsewhere.”

Magnum sat completely still, his mouth open, taken aback at the confession. Higgins sighed and stood up, making his way to the desk.

“As I said, I don’t expect this to change anything. I know you don’t feel the same and you are not beholden to me in any way. I quite understand that and would never have told you—”

Higgins began to ramble in his very…Higgins way.

Magnum shook his head like a dog shaking off water, suddenly standing up.

“Higgins. Higgins. _Higgins_.” The other man finally stopped his rambling speech, looking over at the younger man, who exclaimed, “Shut _up_!”

“Why, I—”

“I never said that.” Magnum said carefully, taking a few steps closer to where Higgins stood in front of his desk.

“You never said what?”

“I never said I didn’t feel the same way. You didn’t give me a chance to get a word in edgewise, as usual,” Magnum smiled at Higgins, who stared back in utter disbelief.

“This whole business with Jennifer really got under my skin, as you pointed out yesterday. But you were wrong. I wasn’t jealous that Jennifer liked you more than me – I was jealous of _her_.”

“Magnum, I—you don’t have to—”

“No, let me finish, Higgins! I didn’t fully realize it until tonight, I’ll admit, but this whole situation would not stop bothering me. My little voice inside was telling me I was missing something, but I didn’t know what,” Magnum stopped in front of the older man, looking at him sincerely.

“But now I understand what that little voice was trying to tell me. I needed to apologize for deceiving you.”

Higgins looked at Magnum in confusion, his brow furrowed.

Magnum continued to look at him earnestly, “The other night. When I asked you why a woman like Jennifer would be interested in someone like you. You took it the way I needed you to at the moment, and I could tell it hurt, and I’m sorry.”

Higgins started and quickly said, “Magnum, you don’t have to apologize. You were quite correct in your observation anyhow.”

Magnum looked at him sharply. “No, I intentionally let you misunderstand me. When I said that I didn’t understand why she would be interested in someone like you…Higgins, that’s because you’re one of the best men I’ve ever known.”

Higgins stared, speechless.

“I mean it, Higgins. Jennifer would have to set her sights unbelievably high. You’re loyal, brave, honest, smart, I mean like, you know everything about Hawaiian history, and you seriously built a to-scale replica of the Bridge on the River Kwai with matchsticks, like, who _does_ that…” Magnum trailed off but quickly regained his train of thought. “Higgins, anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m sorry for making you feel otherwise.”

“Magnum, you don’t have to do this,” Higgins interrupted, looking embarrassed.

Magnum looked at the other man in disbelief, “Don’t have to do what? Higgins, I’m trying to tell you something here.” He steeled himself and took a breath, ready to launch into his speech again.

“Listen. My little voice was trying to tell me that I was jealous _of_ Jennifer. And _why_ I was jealous of her!” Magnum sounded a little desperate, unsure of how to make the other man understand.

“Higgins, that thing we were talking about. That didn’t go away. Well, I…I’m glad that you refused her. It’s selfish, but…I was jealous of Jennifer because _you_ wanted her. I wanted you to want _me_ , not her.” Magnum said the last part in a rush and slumped down in the nearest chair.

“I just don’t really know what to do with myself now that I think I heard you say that you do want me,” Magnum said, peering up at the other man shyly through his eyelashes.

Higgins stood stunned, staring in disbelief. “Magnum – I – I don’t know what to say.”

Magnum thought for a second, then stood. “Well, if we both don’t have anything to say, I can think of one thing we can do instead…” Higgins looked at the other man, shock and surprise evident on his face.

“…smoke a cigar. What were you thinking?” Magnum said with a smirk. Higgins rolled his eyes, sitting down in an adjacent chair.

Magnum’s smirk widened to a full-on grin as he added, “But, if you’d prefer, we can definitely get to the necking, as you Brits call it, but I kinda assumed the proper English gentleman doesn’t put out on the first date.”

“Magnum, this ribald joking of yours is quite…flustering,” Higgins said, his face reddening, grateful he had taken a seat before Magnum began teasing in this manner.

Magnum sat back down and propped his arm on the side of the chair, leaning towards the other man with a shameless leer. “Oh, I know, Higgins. Haven’t you ever wondered why I enjoy winding you up so much?”

“Flustered is my favorite look on you, I thought that was embarrassingly obvious,” he scratched his head and looked to the side sheepishly, “Even Rick and T.C. get on my case about giving you a break once in a while, to be honest.”

“They’ve gone up in my estimation considerably with that bit of knowledge. You do tend to go to extremes with the practical jokes at times,” Higgins sniffed.

He glanced over at Magnum, “although I have been known to engage in that behavior myself,” he gave a slight smirk, “if only due to the positively delightful way your voice gets so incredibly high-pitched when you whinge.”

“I do not _whinge_!” Magnum said with an affronted look.

As the two men devolved into their usual bickering, Zeus and Apollo sighed and put their heads on their paws for the final time that night. The lads were looking forward to uninterrupted nights of sleep now that the man behind Higgins’ need for his furry confidantes finally got the message.

The lads dozed peacefully, everyone in the room content now that the uncomfortable tension shifted into something that both men might call… _Paradise_.


End file.
